Hot Cemetery Keepers
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: Naruto is left to fend for himself after being left alone in a cemetery. Little did he know, he wasn't so alone. yaoi, language, lemon......


** Hot Cemetery Keepers**

A/N: This is Yaoi (malexmale), Lemon, Hidan/Naruto. Don't like then don't read!

* * *

"Come on Naruto stop being such a pussy! You know you have to go through with this! You made a bet and you lost now go! You said you would stay in the old cemetery for 3 hours alone at night if you lost. You lost so you gotta pay up!"

" I'll do it! I'm not scared of some old cemetery!"

The group of kids drove Naruto to the old cemetery. They stopped outside the closed gates and watched as Naruto climbed over them.

"Well Uzumaki your 3 hours start now." One of the boys smirked.

"It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Really? Then let's make it harder since it's so easy for you. You have to spend the whole night here."

"What? No! That's not fair!"

"Too bad! And be careful to watch out for zombies!" The kids laughed and rushed back to the car and sped away, leaving poor Naruto alone in the dark at a creepy cemetery.

"I guess I'm staying here for tonight then…Yep another wise choice Uzumaki." He seemed to have developed a habit of talking to himself while walking in the lonely graveyard. He never liked the silence. It was just to…empty.

Naruto walked through the graveyard and tried to pick out a good spot to sit. He spotted a nice patch of grass a couple of yards away. He was walking towards it when suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath his feet.

"Holy Shit!" He screamed as he fell. When he landed he hurt his ankle.

"Damn! This day just totally sucks!"

He looked around the hole he had fallen into to see if there was a way to climb out. Unfortunately he found none.

"Shit. I'm gonna die in a grave…gonna be eaten by a zombie...lovely, just fucking lovely!"

He slumped to the ground and sighed.

'I guess I could stay here and figure out a way to get out in the morning…' Naruto was really scared. He had heard stories of kids going in this cemetery and never coming out. Or of the dead not staying in their graves, but instead rising up to eat the flesh of an unsuspecting prey.

He stayed alert for as long as he could, jumping at every sound made.

After a while he became tired from being scared, so much so, that Naruto easily fell asleep.

He woke up a few minutes later to something falling on his face. He brushed it away, but he kept feeling something hit his face. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up only to get dirt shoveled at him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! I'm alive! Help me out of here please! Naruto pleaded to the dark shadow above him.

"Oh so the body in the freshly dug grave is alive after all huh? Who knew?" He said sarcastically.

"I fucking knew!" Naruto was on the brink of a breakdown. 'I almost got buried alive!' He screamed in his head.

"Whoa calm the fuck down or I'll leave you here kid." The shadow said sternly.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered. The shadow started to leave and Naruto began to panic.

"Hey please don't leave me! I said I was sorry." Naruto started to tear up. He was alone, cold, hungry, and sleeping in a freshly dug grave. Who wouldn't want to breakdown?

Naruto was crying when the shadow came back.

"Here. Watch your head. Fucking kids."

It was a ladder. 'Yes! I'm saved!' Naruto quickly climbed up the ladder and the shadow extended its hand. Naruto grabbed it. He was in such a rush to get out of the grave; he ended up falling on the stranger. Naruto hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was never going to get out of there!"

"Yeah whatever. Now get off of me brat!" Naruto only now realized that he was straddling the stranger's waist.

"Sorry!……you wouldn't happen to have a phone would you? My cell doesn't get any reception out here."

"Yeah there is a land line in my cabin. Come on kid, this way." Naruto followed the guy to his cabin. Once they got inside the strange man turned on the lights. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut because of the sudden brightness.

"Here."

Naruto opened his eyes and finally got to see the one who had saved him.

'Damn…he's hot!' Naruto thought as he unconsciously checked the other male out. The stranger had silver hair with a nice toned body. All in all, he was sex on legs.

"Hey little bitch! Here's the phone!" The guy said shaking it in front of Naruto's face. He saw that the blond boy was checking him out. He knew he was sexy and he liked the way the boy was looking at him.

'I need to get laid. This job doesn't exactly get me any. But….maybe this guy would be willing…'

"Oh thanks." Naruto grabbed the phone and started to make his calls. He called everyone he knew and none of them answered. He needed a ride back home, but it looked like his chances of that happening were slim to none.

"…Fuck…no one picked up. I'm sorry I've been a bother to you. My name is Naruto."

"Hidan."

"So Hidan, you wouldn't happen to be able to give me a ride home would you?" Naruto put on his puppy face hoping it would work to his advantage.

"I can't. I'm on duty until morning." While Naruto pouted Hidan was thinking some naughty thoughts.

'He's so fucking adorable. What I wouldn't give to be able to pound into that sweet ass. Having him moan my name while he-'

"Hidan! I guess you aren't listening to me. Great, just great." Naruto failed to notice the large bulge that had formed in the front of Hidan's pants as he spaced out. Hidan stopped his thoughts and looked at Naruto.

"Hey crash here for now and I'll take you home when I get done here ok?" Naruto's face brightened.

"Ok! Thanks" He smiled.

Naruto made himself comfortable on the old worn couch on the side of the room.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I need to make my rounds through the cemetery."

"Sure..." Naruto was a little bit unsure of himself at the moment. He really didn't want to be alone. Naruto didn't like cemeteries, especially at night. He was already scared, but Hidan seemed to calm him down a little. Hidan left and Naruto tried to go to sleep.

Crack

"….."

_Howl_

_Crunch!_

'Oh my god! There's a zombie outside the door! I'm gonna die!'

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the noises, but to no avail.

The door creaked open and Naruto screamed.

"AHHHH!"

"What the Fuck!? It's just me brat! Calm down!"

It was just Hidan. Being in a scary cemetery at night was a lot on one's nerves.

"I'm sorry its just I'm really scared."

'Heh. Maybe I can get to pound myself into that ass after all. Just gotta be smooth …**Shudder** '

"Hey don't worry kid I'm here now." Hidan said as he strode to Naruto and sat next to him. Naruto hugged Hidan close to himself and buried his head into Hidan's lap. Hidan just smirked.

'Does the kid even know where he put his face?…or at least notice the fucking bulge in my pants?'

"Thanks Hidan."

Naruto DID notice the clothed covered erection. He wanted to take his mind off of the fact that he was in a cemetery. And in truth he was starting to get pretty horny too.

'God! This is turning out to be some cheesy porn!…….By the feel and look of the erection underneath the pants I'd say he's huge!' Naruto shifted a little, his face coming even closer. He started to nuzzle the cock, figuring that Hidan wanted him as much as he wanted Hidan.

'This kid…unnn…he keeps rubbing and moving my pants so it rubs against my hard on. It feels so fucking good! I want him to suck me so bad right now!' Hidan thought.

Naruto decided that enough was enough and that he needed some sort of friction too. So he got up and sat on Hidan's lap. He looked into Hidan's eyes and started to rock his hips. Their covered cocks rubbed against each others and created a euphoria of pleasure. Naruto threw his head back and softly moaned. He wanted this guys cock inside of him. He needed it.

"Ahh…Ngnnn…You keep this up kid and I'm not going to be satisfied just by this." Hidan strained to get the words out. He was feeling so much pleasure and he wanted more…much more.

Naruto looked to Hidan and their faces inched closer together. But, they were moving too slow so Hidan grabbed Naruto's face and quickly brought him up to his face.

They kissed and it wasn't even a soft kiss either. It was rough and hard, but very passionate. It started to get rougher and rougher with each passing second. Hidan bit Naruto's bottom lip until it started to bleed a little. Naruto gasped and Hidan shoved his tongue inside. There was no fight because Naruto knew he could never win. Hidan sucked on Naruto's lip and started to fulfill his fetish for blood and sex. All the while Naruto was still rocking on Hidan's lap. The pace was harsher and rougher, but it was so pleasurable!

Hidan suddenly grabbed Naruto's hips, flipped their positions, and pushed Naruto onto his back and began to bite and suck on his neck. Naruto moaned loudly when Hidan bit on his sweet spot.

"God Hidan…don't stop!" Naruto moaned.

"heh wasn't going to." Hidan smirked. He took this time and finally looked at Naruto. He was panting and his face was flushed.

'He's so sexy right now. I don't think I can wait any longer. My cock is starting to hurt!'

Hidan began to hastily peel off their clothing and eventually they were naked. He pulled Naruto's knees up and far apart so he could easily gain entrance to his prize. Hidan bent his head down and started to nip and lick at Naruto's dripping cock. He sucked on the head and then engulfed all of it.

"Ahhh….Nnngggghh….Hidan!" Naruto moaned.

Hidan bobbed his head up and down on the shaft, loving the moans that the blond was yelling out. He stopped, licked his swollen lips, and then proceeded to lick his way to Naruto's hole. He licked at it while Naruto lightly moaned. Hidan shoved his tongue in and out as if to foreshadow the events soon to come, preparing him.

He stopped once again and Naruto began to whine. He silenced him with a kiss and then shoved his unlubricated cock into Naruto.

"AHH!" Tears spilled form Naruto's eyes. Hidan stilled. He lightly rubbed Naruto's cock to help ease the pain.

"Nnng…" Naruto moaned and started to rock against Hidan.

He smirked. 'So I guess he's ready. Hope he's ready for this.'

Hidan pulled his cock out of Naruto and slammed himself back in. He hit the prostate head on.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed. Hidan liked that a lot. 'Now if I could get him to scream my name…'

Hidan continued to abuse Naruto's prostate until he couldn't take it anymore.

"HIDAN!" Naruto climaxed and came all over his chest and some landed on his face. That was his most intense orgasm he had ever had.

The feel of the muscle clamping down on his swollen cock was enough to send Hidan over the edge. He leaned down and bit Naruto on the shoulder. It started to bleed.

Hidan shallowly thrusted into Naruto, prolonging his orgasmic high. Eventually he pulled out and lay next to Naruto. He licked the cum from Naruto's chest and eventually he worked his way up to Naruto's face. Naruto was already asleep by the time he looked towards him. The sex had severely tired him out.

He smiled an evil smile and pulled Naruto close. 'I took his mind off of those scary noises I guess.' Then he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hidan walked Naruto to the front cemetery gates.

"Uhh… Thanks for looking after me Hidan." Naruto quietly said while blushing.

"Anytime." Hidan smirked noticing the blush. He really was starting to like the kid.

They had spent the morning talking after they woke up cuddled together. He found out that his friends abandoned him in the graveyard just for kicks. He was pretty pissed because of that.

Naruto started to walk away when Hidan pulled him back. He fiercely kissed Naruto. It was enough that when he pulled away, Naruto was dazed.

"So…uh…will you call me?" Naruto cutely asked Hidan.

"Sure Blondie. I like the thought of your ass being mine." Hidan smirked at Naruto's reaction.

Hidan left Naruto when a car pulled up to the gates. It was one of the kids that had left him. He walked to the car and got in.

"You left me alone! You are such a fucking asshole!" Naruto screamed. He was still upset at his 'friend'.

"But you lasted the whole night. I didn't think you could." The guy smirked

"Anything interesting happen?" The guy asked curiously.

"Nope." Naruto smiled, wanting to keep his experience a secret. 'I think I'll be hanging out in cemeteries more often.'

A/N: Please Review!...and Hidan/Naruto rocks!!

* * *


End file.
